tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Psych-Out (GW)
The G.I. Joe Team's resident shrink is someone you can talk to about your problems. Exactly someone you might just spill your deep secrets to. The truth is the counselor himself has a few creepy secrets. Psych-Out graduated from Berkeley with a specialty in the effects of ultra-low frequency sound waves affecting the human mind. That work got him into the Deceptive Warfare Center before being assigned to his current assignment. However, wave-induced behavior modification devices aren't the only way he can manipulate people. His level of thinking is uncanny and he is often able to out-think and out-maneuver the enemy. He's mastered techniques to influence his targets' value and belief systems, emotions, motives, reasoning, and behavior. He's been known to induce confessions in captures soldiers by reinforcing attitudes and behaviors favorable to G.I. Joe's objectives. He's not above taking part in black operations and false flag tactics against enemy governments, organizations, groups, or individuals. Whatever gets the job done to capture people's hearts and minds. File Information Personal information * File Name Kenneth D. Rich * Birthplace San Francisco, California Military information * Service branch US Army * Grade / Rank '''Captain (O-3) * '''Specialties Deceptive warfare; Psy-Ops; Social services counselor * Training Berkeley; Deceptive Warfare Center Organizational information * Factions G.I. Joe Team * Subteams Night Force, Sonic Fighters History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Rich was born in San Francisco and attended nearby Berkeley, where he got his degree in psychology. He worked on various research projects involving the use of low frequency radio waves to induce paranoia. Upon his enlistment in the Army he was posted to Fort Bragg's Deceptive Warfare Center where he continued his research and occasionally served as a social services counselor. Psych-Out later joined the G.I. Joe team, bringing along his knowledge of psychological warfare and served as the team's resident psychologist. When Psych-Out first arrived at the Joes' headquarters in Utah, he and Chuckles became suspicious when the secret underground construction of the Pit was hidden from them. They learned that nothing sinister was going on after they were given full security clearance. Not long after joining the team, Psych-Out cleared Snake-Eyes and Scarlett of any wrongdoing in the illegal rescue of a group of Joes from a Borovian gulag. Though the Joes knew they faked their own death by pretending to be killed by an exploding landmine, Psych-Out (with some gentle nudging from Hawk) reported that the two Joes temporarily lost their senses due to the landmine blast. Some time later, Psych-Out was stuck in the nation of Sierra Gordo with Hawk and Roadblock after the country's civil war complicated the Joes' rescue of an American ambassador. During the closing battle of the Cobra civil war, Psyche-Out commanded a team of reinforcements to help the Joes turn the tide of battle. Took part in many other missions with the team, including an operation to sneak into the Cobra Consulate in New York and the rescue of a CIA agent captured by Soviet troops in Afghanistan. He served on many more missions before the team was shut down in 1994. Psych-Out is world-renowned pioneer in the field of psychiatry. His methods include psychotherapy, deep hypnosis, and medication-based treatment. However, in more severe cases, they have also included shock therapy and even surgery. MUX History: Psych-Out is a reserve member of the Joes, and is available as a psychiatrist when needed. Not surprisingly, Lifeline makes appointments with him on a fairly regular basis, because as the company doctor, he's busy tending to everyone else and frequently puts his own well-being on a back burner. In 2017, Psych-Out was recruited by Flint and Spirit to treat Spike Witwicky's ongoing depression. His motives and loyalty allegiances remain unknown. OOC Notes Psych-Out has been promoted to Captain on the MUX. Logs / Posts Players Bzero has temped Psych-Out in the past, but he is still available for application. References * YoJoe.com page * Filecard * PSYCHE-OUT (v4) @ YoJoe.com Category:available Category:Characters Category:GI Joe World characters Category:GW-GI Joe Category:TP-only characters Category:Humans Category:Night Force Category:Sonic Fighters Category:Super Sonic Fighters Category:Tiger Force Category:US Army